


Puncture

by TurnipFizzle



Series: Kinks [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood licking, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Blood, Vampire!Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnipFizzle/pseuds/TurnipFizzle
Summary: Oikawa wants vampire Iwaizumi to bite him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kinks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340788
Kudos: 30





	Puncture

“Please bite me, just once,” Oikawa begged. He cuddled further into Iwaizumi’s lap on the couch.

“I don’t want to drink from you tonight. It’s still too soon,” Iwaizumi said and tried to push Oikawa gently off him. Iwaizumi had drunk from him the night before and could smell just being near him that Oikawa wasn’t at full strength yet.

Oikawa pleaded with his eyes and clung to Iwaizumi’s arm. “You don’t have to drink, just bite me so I can watch the blood.” Iwaizumi scoffed at the request, but one look into those eyes was all it took for him to give in.

“You’re such a weirdo,” he muttered with a smile. He pulled Oikawa’s arm in front of him and slowly pushed up the sleeve past his elbow. He could feel Oikawa’s pulse quicken under his fingers. “Just one bite, okay? And I’m not going to leave the wound open for long; we can’t risk any more than a minute or so.” Even without Iwaizumi drinking, Oikawa couldn’t lose any more blood than necessary to fulfill his desires.

Iwaizumi brought Oikawa’s arm up to his lips and licked a strip along the middle of his forearm. He paused a moment to let the taste rest on his tongue and to breathe in the scent of Oikawa’s skin, then licked again. Beside him, Oikawa was doing his best to keep still and quiet, eyes glued to Iwaizumi’s mouth.

Iwaizumi looked up through his lashes at Oikawa and smiled just enough to flash his teeth. The anticipation emanating from Oikawa was almost palpable. Iwaizumi gently sunk his teeth into Oikawa’s soft flesh, withdrawing before he was tempted to drink. Oikawa gasped when he felt the sting of the bite, then gave a soft sigh when he saw Iwaizumi’s work.

About three inches up from his wrist were two small punctures. Immediately, blood welled up in the wound. Oikawa stared at it, mouth agape, and slowly raised his arm a little higher. He carefully tipped his arm towards himself. Two trails of blood ran down his arm, converged into one stream at his bent elbow, then veered to the side and threatened to drip onto Oikawa’s lap.

Iwaizumi saw the blood about to fall and warned, “It’s going to stain your clothes.” But before he could intervene, Oikawa swiped the blood from his elbow with his other hand. He locked eyes with Iwaizumi as he brought his hand to his own mouth and licked the bloody fingers clean with a flourish.

Iwaizumi could feel himself growing hard in his pants as he watched Oikawa dip his head and lick the blood trail from elbow to bite in one long strip.

Oikawa’s fascination with blood made Iwaizumi hesitate when their relationship first started. Iwaizumi thought he was only trying to impress or gain a vampire’s approval, but seeing the intensity with which he was drawn to his own blood, Iwaizumi knew it was more than just for show. And damn was it arousing to watch Oikawa fervently lick that bite wound.

“Iwa-chan? Can you hear me?” Oikawa was looking at him with curious eyes. Iwaizumi tore his eyes away from the glistening saliva on Oikawa’s arm. Oikawa said, “I asked if you wanted to heal it now.” He held out his arm to Iwaizumi.

“Oh, yeah.” Iwaizumi gently took Oikawa’s arm and brought his mouth close, just hovering over the bite. He inhaled deeply and caught the intoxicating scent of Oikawa’s skin, saliva, and blood mixed together. His exhaled breath hit the damp skin and made goosebumps rise on Oikawa’s arm and a soft, barely audible whimper leave his throat.

Slowly, Iwaizumi licked over the bite and had to prevent a moan of his own from escaping. Oikawa’s blood by itself wasn’t exactly sweet. Rather, it had the complex taste of a full-bodied red wine: sharp at first with a spicy aftertaste that lingered on the tongue. Combined with the clear, crisp taste of Oikawa’s skin and the faint honeyed sweetness of his saliva, the sensation was sublime. Iwaizumi had to pull away and take a steadying breath; the urge to reopen the wound and drink was nearly overwhelming.

He could feel Oikawa’s eyes on him as he leaned down once more and kissed the tiny bite marks left on the skin. Vampiric saliva didn’t completely heal wounds, only stopped the bleeding. Faint marks could still be seen to anyone that looked closely and which faded after a few days. This was part of the attraction Oikawa had to being bitten on visible parts of the body. They were just a small reminder to himself and those observant enough to notice that he not only belonged to, but was regularly bitten by a vampire.

“Do you want to keep going, or was that enough fun for one night?” Iwaizumi asked, although he could guess the answer. Oikawa’s thighs had given the slightest squirm when Iwaizumi kissed his arm.

Oikawa feigned thinking and answered, “Hmmm, I think I’d like to keep going. In fact, I’d really like to ride your thigh right now.” 

Iwaizumi started to lift Oikawa’s shirt, but Oikawa stopped his hands. Oikawa bit his lip and shook his head. Iwaizumi asked, “Pants as well?” Oikawa nodded. Iwaizumi kissed the back of Oikawa’s hand and said, “As you wish.”

Iwaizumi moved a pillow behind him and grabbed Oikawa’s waist to slowly recline them on the couch. Oikawa shifted to press his crotch more comfortably into Iwaizumi’s thigh and gave a small thrust. Iwaizumi said, “Whenever you’re ready.”

Oikawa was about to nod, then had a sudden thought. He looked up and gave Iwaizumi a fake pout. “My mouth is kind of empty, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi wanted to roll his eyes and laugh. The urge to give a snarky answer was strong, but he had to appreciate Oikawa’s not-so-subtle way of asking for things. Direct, not too explicit, with just the right amount of cutesy; Oikawa certainly knew what Iwaizumi liked.

And Iwaizumi knew what Oikawa liked. He moved his hand from Oikawa’s waist to brush his thumb across Oikawa’s bottom lip. “Open,” he commanded. Oikawa did so and took two of Iwaizumi’s fingers into his mouth. “Ready now?” Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa nodded and began to slowly grind against Iwaizumi’s thigh. Oikawa knew he wouldn’t last long, the rough friction against his dick and Iwaizumi’s fingers carefully fucking his mouth were driving him crazy. When he felt himself getting close, he added his own finger next to Iwaizumi’s in his mouth.

Iwaizumi groaned out loud as he watched Oikawa fuck himself in the mouth with one of the same fingers he was sucking blood off earlier. He felt Oikawa tense slightly, then moan around his fingers as he came in his pants, hips rocking softly as aftershocks pulsed through him.

Iwaizumi took his fingers out of Oikawa’s mouth and watched as Oikawa settled himself against his chest. Iwaizumi brushed Oikawa’s hair away from his face. “Damn, you nearly made me come when you stuck your own finger in your mouth.”

Oikawa perked up. “Oh, you haven’t yet? Let me help.” He shimmied down so he was directly above Iwaizumi’s crotch and pulled down the front of his sweatpants.

“You don’t have to, it’s fine.” He stroked the side of Oikawa’s cheek.

“I’m only returning the favor, Iwa-chan. You bit me, so I’ll suck you,” he said and sunk his mouth around Iwaizumi’s dick.

Iwaizumi let out a low growl. “Fuck, your mouth is hot.” He bucked into Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa fought back a cough and put his hands on Iwaizumi’s hips to keep him still. He bobbed his head leisurely, hollowing his cheeks every second or third pass. “I’m close,” Iwaizumi breathed. 

He threaded his hands through Oikawa’s hair and tugged roughly. The resulting moan vibrated through Oikawa’s mouth to Iwaizumi’s dick and Iwaizumi felt himself tip over the edge. He loosened his grip on Oikawa’s hair, but Oikawa kept his mouth firmly around Iwaizumi’s dick as he came. Then he sat up and carefully pulled Iwaizumi’s sweatpants back in place. Oikawa returned to Iwaizumi’s chest and nestled into his arms, both now blissfully content.

Iwaizumi slowly stroked Oikawa’s back and asked, “How are you feeling? Was that okay?”

Oikawa hummed, satisfied. “I’m good. That was very nice. Thanks for biting me.” They relaxed like that listening to each other’s breathing. Oikawa broke the silence with a sigh. “I thought it would be hot to come in my pants, I mean it was nice at first, but…now this feels really gross.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you clean up.” Iwaizumi kissed the top of Oikawa’s head. “It was hot, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
